


When the Clock Runs Out

by HopeWolfgang



Category: Five nights at freddys - Fandom, Real life - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:52:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeWolfgang/pseuds/HopeWolfgang
Summary: In a world where a clock on your wrist counts down to when you meet your soulmate, time has never passed so slow





	1. The Prologue

As the clock ticks down on my wrist, my body becomes a bundle of nerves. In exactly one minute, twenty five seconds in this quiet little library I will meet my soul mate. My palms begin to sweat as the clock counts down, seeming to move slower and slower every second, as if to extend my suffering. I try opening the book in my hands to distract myself, it's something animatronics, but I can't seem to focus on the pages. Forty five seconds. My eyes dart around the room. There are only two people here, a guy reading casually in a bean bag chair, glasses sliding down his nose, and a girl, long mousy brown hair, looking at the shelves. One of these two lonely souls might be my other half. I check my wrist again. Fifteen. My leg begins bouncing under the table. This is it, the most important moment of my life. Ten. Oh god I'm not prepared. I’m wearing a dress, but it doesn't seem nearly nice enough. Five. I look around stirring in the room. In my our nervousness I didn't realize Bean Bag had disappeared. Three. I run my fingers through my hair to try to fluffed it up. Two. I take a deep breath in and out. One. A clear sharp voice rings out behind me. “So, You're also into FNAF?”


	2. Chapter 1: Two Days Before

I absently rub my wrist as Mr.Brown drones on about the importance of conquistadores. I’m generally a good history student, I find the past to be fascinating, and the way it repeats helps to predict the future. At times though, he makes it so hard to focus, with his monotone voice and lack of details. Especially today. After school Macy, Oscar and I are going out for my birthday, a tradition in our friend group started in seventh grade, but first, we have to make it through three more periods. I glance down at my pale wrist, the black ink like letters reading 2:13:23 up at me. Two days, thirteen hours and twenty three minutes till I meet my soulmate. A person that I'll spend the rest of my life with. Supposedly everyone has one, and everyone's happy, but there's so many things to worry about. Deep in my stomach I feel a ball of anxiety start to form. Who could they be? Boy or girl? Nerd or jock? Kind-hearted or cruel? I feel the shakes coming on. For some genetic reason, whenever I'm overly stressed, anxious or afraid I start to shake and tremble a lot, and my breath gets uneven and shallow. My mom used to get them a lot too. I raise my hand limply into the into the air. It take a couple seconds for Brown to notice.  
“Yes, Miss Bennet. Do you have something to add?  
My voice comes out higher pitched than normal, and I can feel my face grow warm.  
“May I go to the restroom?”  
“Sure,” he sighs, “Make sure to take the pass”  
I stand up out of my seat and grab the wooden pass. I can feel my hands starting to shake. On the way out I briefly lock eyes with Macy. She gives me a small reassuring smile. She can always tell when I'm about to have one of my fits, though there's not much she can do right now. Once I make it a few feet away from the classroom I break into a jog, heading towards the bathrooms. My feet make a constant thwack thwack thwack against the the tile floor. I swing around a corner and tug open the bathroom door. Collapsing against the wall, I try to calm my breaths. I'm shivering head to toe now, the wall in front of me a blurr. I focus on my breathing first, gasping like a fish isn't going to help me calm down. Close my eyes and focus on my chest, pushing in,out, in, out. I repeat this for a while until I feel a sense of calm fill me as the shakes subside. I rest there for a few minutes, idly staring at the bathroom wall, before getting up. I attempt to fix my appearance in the mirror, moving a few wayward strands of blonde hair back into place and smoothing down my flannel shirt and jeans. I take a second to study my face in the mirror. My face is mostly symmetrical, with light brown eyebrows and blue oval eyes to match. Freckles are lightly scattered across the bridge of my nose, along with a couple pink acne scars.  
I pull out my phone and check the time. Ten o’nine, ten minutes till class ends. I guess I better head back. I take my time waking back, stopping to examine a couple posters about play auditions that peak my interest. As I enter the room, all the heads in the room swivel towards me. I walk as quickly to my seat as possible. I've always hated when that happens. Whenever anyone enters the room, every student seems to focus their attention on them. It's like, wow I'm back from the bathroom, what a surprise. I spend the rest of the period taking notes and trying not to sleep. I can't wait to move onto to the revolution unit. Soon enough though, the bell rings, releasing us to lunch. Kids pile out of the classroom as I wait, taking time to neatly pack my things up. Macy waits for me by the door, her black backpack loosely hanging off her shoulder. I say a quick goodbye to Mr.Brown as we head out into the messy hallways.


End file.
